The Heart Wants What it Wants
by moonlightangel93
Summary: Kai kidnapped Elena and while being kidnapped, Elena makes some shocking revelations. Better than summary. One shot. Kailena (Kai and Elena)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my lovely readers! For some strange reason, I started shipping Kailena (Kai and Elena). So I felt like writing a Kailena story. **

**Sorry I haven't update Breathtakingly Beautiful. I'm working on it though!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, TVD doesn't belong to me **

Elena's POV

"Damon will kill you." I told Kai.

"I have a feeling he will, but for all the wrong reasons." He replied.

"Loving me is a wrong reason?" I questioned.

"He doesn't love you anymore." Kai stated. "He's inlove with Bonnie. Trust me. He just thinks he loves you. And you erased your memories of loving him. Why don't you both just move on?"

Damon's inlove with Bonnie? That is the craziest thing I've ever heard of. They _hate_ each other.

"Sorry that I don't trust a person who killed his siblings without any remorse." I spat.

"Did you know that Damon killed a pregnant woman?" Kai asked.

"What?" I replied.

"On May 10th, 1994 Damon returned to Mystic Falls. He was mad at Stefan and killed everyone. But he killed the pregnant woman infront of Stefan and their uncle, nephew Zack." Kai explained.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"I made him tell Bonnie and me. She thought there was still hope for him even _after_ she heard the story." Kai answered.

"I knew he was a monster." I muttered.

I can't believe Damon killed a pregnant woman. _Why_ would he do that?

"Kai." Kai and I looked up and saw Damon.

"Hey Damon! I was just telling-" Kai stopped talking and fell to his knees clutching his head. "What... are... you... doing?"

"Giving you an aneurysm." And Bonnie was standing right next to Damon.

Something in my heart was pushing me to save him. I don't know what it was but I couldn't let him die. For some reason, I just couldn't let Bonnie _kill_ him.

I got out of my chair, flashed over, and grabbed Bonnie.

"Elena! What are you _doing_?" Damon demanded.

"Stop trying to kill Kai or I'll kill Bonnie." I threatened.

Bonnie dropped the aneurysm. I let her go and she was in Damon's arms in seconds. He kept telling her she was okay and nothing would hurt her. Then Damon flashed out with Bonnie in his arms.

Kai was right.

"Thanks." I turned back towards Kai with a look of disbelief on my face. "I'm serious Elena, thank you."

"Your welcome." I replied.

"Why did you save me?" He asked.

"For some reason, I couldn't let you die." I replied. "And, if Bonnie thinks someone who killed a pregnant woman can have hope, then I think you have hope for you too."

He smiled and then before I could register it, Kai kissed me.

In movies they say if you feel fireworks, he's the one. I guess I found the one if that's true.

"Sorry." He apologized when he pulled away. I smiled lightly and kissed him again. Who cares?

**I don't know about this one-shot much. **

**Hopefully you all liked it!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers... I don't like the sound of that, any idea of what I should call my readers? Give your ideas in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Elena's POV

When I walked inside the boarding house I heard laughter coming from the library. When I went in there I saw Bonnie and Damon playing monopoly.

"We need to talk." I stated. Their laughter died immediately when they saw me.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine."

"He just let you go?" Damon questioned.

"Mhm. But that's not what we're discussing." I began. "Damon _killed _a pregnant woman and you just brushed it off like no big deal. Seriously Bonnie? You think there's _hope _for him? Kai killed his siblings but you didn't think there was any hope for him. But on my scale Damon's kill weighs a _lot _worse than Kai's."

They both looked shocked.

"_Anyway, _I know you're in love with each other so have fun with that. I'm going on a road trip with Kai." I spun around on my heel and flashed out before they could say anymore.

~ Kailena ~

I finished packing everything and picked up my suitcase. I walked out of the dorm building and walked over to Kai's new car.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup."

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait!**_

**It's kinda hard writing stuff besides Bamon. But I am going to try! Starting with incorporating some of your guys' ideas. There will be a few Bamon focused chapters, because I want Bamon to try to bring Elena back to the good side as they see it. **

**I hope you guys read my other fanfics (even though they're Bamon) and there's a poll on my profile for which fanfic (Bamon focused) I should start working on first. **

**Sorry this is so short btw, I don't **_**love **_**Elena at all, I can't stand her... **_**But **_**I ship Kailena. And since I love Katherine the chapters will get longer when Elena's like Katherine... Oops I've said too much. **


End file.
